This invention relates to clamping assemblies and more particularly to a waveguide clamp assembly which employs a quick disconnect operation.
As is known in the prior art, waveguides are widely employed to enable the transmission of high frequency signals such as those signals employed in the microwave range. As such waveguides are employed in many systems as communications system, radar systems and various other systems which require high frequency or microwave operation. Waveguides are employed, for example, in many situations where space is extremely limited, such as on aircraft or on other vehicles which would utilize radar or other systems employing microwave transmissions. As such, a waveguide is a typical and well-known component and usually consists of a hollow member of a circular or rectangular cross section, which member is of a predetermined length and which member usually terminates in a flange. As such, waveguide sections must be coupled together. In any event, they must be coupled together and removed in order to provide suitable maintenance. Prior art techniques for coupling the waveguides together employed screws, bolts and other conventional fastening means which coacted with the terminating flanges. Such connections were relatively permanent and where space was limited it became extremely difficult to disconnect or disassemble connected waveguide assemblies in order to service or maintain the equipment. The prior art cognizant of such problems provided different clamp structures, most of which are difficult to operate and complicated. As one can ascertain, in order to provide good connections between different waveguide sections, one must be assured that the flanges of the waveguides abut in a efficient manner to prevent signal leakage as well as providing a secure mechanical connection.
In order to obtain additional information concerning waveguides and their uses, reference is made to a text entitled "Reference Data For Radio Engineers", published by Howard W. Sams & Company, Inc., a subsidiary of ITT Corporation, the assignee herein (1977) Chapter 25, entitled Waveguides and Resonators. In any event, as indicated above, there is an extreme problem in providing clamp assemblies which will enable one to selectively connect and disconnect waveguides in a rapid and efficient manner. This is particularly troublesome where the space is limited, such as the space provided on an aircraft or other vehicle, or space provided in an extremely compact location. In such conditions it is desirable to provide a clamp assembly which will enable one to couple two waveguide sections together and to assure a guide disconnected, while further assuring that the coupling is efficient in that there is a minimal signal leakage.
It is a further object to provide a clamping assembly which allows one to firmly connect two waveguide assemblies together in one position and to disconnect the same waveguide assemblies when the clamp is operated in a second position.